Nowadays, the analysis and classification of signals becomes more and more important, in particular in electronic customer devices and respective equipment. Many methods and devices for pre-estimating and pre-processing signals have been developed in order to derive certain properties of the respective signals in order to classify these signals for further processing, or the like.
However, known methods and devices are comparable complicated in structure, architecture and its processing flow. Therefore, the respective computational burden and/or hardware equipment and to space and/or time-consuming systems.